1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to correlated double sampling (CDS) technologies, and more particularly to digital CDS circuits and image sensors including digital CDS circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have been used as devices for capturing images. Typically, analog pixel signals output from a pixel array of the CMOS image sensor may have variations due to differences between intrinsic characteristics of pixels, such as fixed pattern noise (FPN), and digital pixel signals generated based on the analog pixel signals may have variations due to differences between characteristics of analog-to-digital (ADC) converters that are located corresponding to columns of the pixel array of the CMOS image sensor. To compensate such variations, correlated double sampling (CDS) technologies may be used to operate the CMOS image sensors.